A Fight for the Tamaranean Throne
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Teen Titans arrive at Starfire's home world for a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise, who owns Silverfire, wrote this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 2 years since the terrible battle with Trigon and all of the titans were happy to put the battle behind them. Starfire and Robin were happy that the teen titans no longer had to worry about a threat from Trigon and they were hoping to settle down and lead a normal life. But that was all about to change; they all heard the warning signal and the lights were glowing red with much intensity.

"What's going on?" Robin said.

"There is a disturbance in the city; someone or something is scaring the citizens half to death!" Cyborg yelled out.

"Titans! Go!" Robin commanded. Everyone headed out into the city at a very rapid pace and saw people running and screaming.

"What's going on?!" Robin asked.

"MONSTER! MONSTER IN THE TOWN!" A man screeched.

"Monster?" Starfire asked. Suddenly, a silver energy ball went flying past them and almost hit them in the head.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled and she used an energy field to protect them from the blast.

"Thanks Ray; we all were about to be toast!" Cyborg said softly. Raven smiled in agreement and then they all ran to encounter the threat.

"CHARGE!" Robin yelled, but they all stopped short at what they saw. The "alien" looked similar to a Tamaranean, but there was something different about him. He was taller than Starfire, muscular, and he had black hair like her sister Blackfire. But his energy blasts were silver, not purple. He was very skilled in his techniques and he definitely was keeping the other aliens at bay, despite the fact that he had handcuffs on and a type of metal blindfold!

"Silverfire! You will return to the ship with us!" One alien commanded.

The one called Silverfire growled something in Tamaranean and then attacked the alien officers; he was putting up a great fight and definitely giving them a run for their money.

"Why is he fighting them?" Raven asked softly.

"It appears he too is some kind of a thief!" Robin responded.

"S-Silverfire?!" Starfire screamed out. Her scream made the handsome Tamaranean halt! He listened intently and responded something in Tamaranean. Starfire responded too. The police officers watched as he slowly began to fly towards Starfire, seemingly curious of her Tamaranean dialect.

"S-S-Starfire, I don't think he should come any closer," Beast Boy responded, now becoming a tiger.

"I don't think he will harm us; this is...is…my cousin." She gasped. All of them stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

"I thought that you had no other family but Blackfire and your brother Wildfire."

"I thought so too! As you all know, Wildfire is still missing, and Blackfire is in Tamaranean custody. Silverfire and his family disappeared around the time when my parents died. I did not know he was still alive until now!"

At present, the male Tamaranean was now levitating and circling Starfire and the other Titans; it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop!

"Why isn't he blasting us?!"

"Because he senses that I am from Tamaran," Starfire responded quietly. He was still blindfolded and handcuffed, but he was still facing them and they could tell he was well aware of their presence.

"He can't speak or understand English; he will need to make lip contact with someone," Starfire said as she saw him curiously look at her, knowing he did not understand her language. He spoke something in Tamaranean and she nodded.

"We need to get him back to headquarters," Starfire whispered to Robin.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because he does not seem to remember me, but he trusts me because I am a Tamaranean. He has some things to discuss with us immediately! We must help him Robin; he is from my home world."

"NO! NEGATIVE!" A police officer boomed. "He is out of the legal boundaries of space; a Tamaranean is not permitted to be this close to Earth unless they are given permission like you were Starfire."

"But he needs our help!"

"I apologize, but those are the rules and regulations," the police officer added. Silverfire did not appear to be affected; when Starfire translated what they said into Tamaranean, he chuckled and replied something else to her in their native language.

"Guys come here quickly!"

"STOP THEM!" A police officer bellowed. But the Titans ran near Starfire and Silverfire began to chant a few words that formed a protective shield around them; within a few minutes they had disappeared. The space officers growled in annoyance.

"SEARCH THE AREA! SILVERFIRE MUST BE FOUND!" The chief commanded.

Meanwhile, back at the Titan's Tower, Starfire tried to get the steel cuffs and blindfold off of Silverfire. She was having tremendous difficulty because they were made to hold a Tamaranean.

"I do not wish to harm you cousin, but these are hard to get off." Starfire grunted as she tried to pull. Silverfire yelped something in Tamaranean and the other titans could only watch the show. Raven shook her head slowly and came forward.

"Allow me to help," She said as she used her power to get his handcuffs off. When she got closer to Silverfire stood up quickly and spoke something in Tamaranean. Raven's eyes glowed white because she was startled, but Starfire jumped in her way.

"Do not fear Raven; he heard your voice and sees you are female. He was asking if you would not mind having lip contact with him so he can learn our language," Starfire smiled, slightly blushing.

"Well…I…uh…" Raven was never asked by a man if he could kiss her or not.

"Oooooooooooooh, look at Ray Ray," Cyborg teased.

"Raven's got a new boyfriend!" BeastBoy laughed. But they both stopped as a rain of pillows smothered them from the couch thanks to her telekinesis. Meanwhile, Silverfire walked out a bit further; his hands in front of him feeling around to ensure he would not bump into anyone and spoke again in Tamaranean; this time with a smoother and calmer tone.

"He said he does not want you to be afraid and asked where you are." Starfire giggled, now enjoying this awkward moment. Raven's eyes opened a bit wider and she backed up.

"I don't think I should be the one to do this…"

"C'mon Raven…Starfire did it to me when she came to Earth," Robin smirked happily.

"I-I…AH!" Raven gasped as she now saw that Silverfire had a fix on her location due to his great hearing and he was now levitating towards her. She backed up until she was at the wall and watched him land only a few feet from her. He now spoke in a lower and smoother tone in Tamaranean. Starfire's eyes widened and she began to giggle and laugh!

"Silverfire, you're being cheeky!" Starfire laughed.

"W-what did he say?" Raven asked, now curious.

"He asked if you were shy and if so, he wanted to make your shyness disappear." Starfire laughed. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin were now laughing hysterically in the corner of the room, amused at the entire situation. Meanwhile, Silverfire closed in and now was only a few inches from her face.

"I will do it, but only because there is no one else right now," Raven said, now blushing hard. He spoke something in Tamaranean in barely a whisper and then gently lifted her chin. He then kissed her softly and within a few moments he released her. He stood back only a little bit and smiled at her.

"Thank you for your help. I do realize this was an interesting greeting. Will you please help me to get my blindfold off as well? I want to see the face of the one who assisted me," Silverfire smiled. Raven's face now turned a deep shade of red and she used her telekinesis to get the blindfold off. Once it was off, he ran his hands over his face and Raven's dark blue eyes met the light silver unwinking eyes of Silverfire.

"I thank you for your assistance," He smiled at Raven and gave her a gentle bow. He then turned around and faced Starfire and the others.

"S-Starfire?! I thought you were dead!" He gasped, now flying over to his cousin.

"I thought you were dead Silverfire!"

"No! We escaped, but now I am the only one of my family that is left," He said sadly. The cousins then embraced for what seemed like forever.

"I'm happy you recognize me now. So much has happened; I have been living on Earth and I finally stopped Blackfire from trying to take over the Tamarean throne!"

"Starfire, she has not stopped. She is trying to gain another army to take the throne by force. She refuses to give up!"

"Well, she cannot do it without a large army!" Robin smiled confidently.

"You don't understand my friend. She said she has an ally on Earth; someone who is going to help her with her domination."

"No…" Starfire whispered.

"It can't be…" Beast Boy gasped.

"She wouldn't use him, would she?"

"But he is evil enough to try to take over anywhere, whether Earth or Space. She is working with….Slade." Robin growled.

"This Slade you speak of; is he even more evil than Blackfire?"

"He makes her look like child's play; whatever he wants from outer space, he is using Blackfire for. Either way, we have an even bigger problem on our hands if Slade is involved." Robin responded gravely.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Not sure about you guys but I loved the Teen Titans! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Silverfire and the others began to create a plan. If Slade was behind all of this, there would be trouble. Deep trouble!

"We need to stop him, but how?"

"We need to go to outer space. If he is working with Blackfire, they only mean trouble!"

"Well then, we will need to take a ship." Silverfire answered.

"Ok. Titans, prepare to leave. We need to get to Tamaran!" Robin ordered.

Within a few hours, they were boarding the ship. There was no time to lose!

"Alright you all! Let's go!" Cyborg cheered!

"WAIT DON'T GO ANYWHERE YET!" Silverfire ordered. Everyone stopped in their tracks!

"Why?!"

"Because I sense that someone else is here Starfire, not just us."

At that moment they were attacked by Slade robots! It was like they came out of nowhere!

"Titans go!" Robin ordered.

At that moment there was nothing but confusion. There was nothing but the sound of pain, agony, and fighting.

"Why are they attacking us now?!" Beast Boy growled.

"Because they can sense we are trying to get into outer space!" Robin responded as he sliced a robot in half.

"Robin, robin, robin….you think you know everything don't you," A soft voice replied. They all saw Slade come out of the shadows and grab Robin by his shirt.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Robin hissed and he kicked him right in the stomach. That made Slade stumble back but to Robin's horror, he was not trying to fight him; he was trying to capture him!

"He's after Robin!" Starfire screeched.

"He's heading towards the docks! We will head them off!" Cyborg added.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted and caused two large dumpsters to slam into Slade. At least that's what they thought! He dodged them and then continued to chase after Robin! Robin's eyes widened through his mask and he continued to run and fight him! He knew that if he wanted to capture him, it was definitely for a terrible reason!

"Get away from me!" Robin growled.

"Sorry Robin, I can't do that…I need you to help me fulfill my plans." Came the matter of fact reply.

"Fulfill your plans?! That makes no sense! And I would never help a creep like you!"

"At this point you have no choice." Slade said as he almost grabbed his wrist.

"I always have a choice Slade!"

"Not this time…" With those words, Slade's eye narrowed and he aimed a strong kick to Robin's temple and knocked him to the ground. Robin fell down and tried to regain his strength but then he felt Slade's foot on his chest.

"You won't win this time," Robin growled trying to move his foot, but Slade put more pressure on his chest.

"Robin…" came the soft reply. Robin looked up and met the steel and cold gaze of his captor.

"I always win…" He whispered as he got close to his face and Robin then felt him pinch a nerve on both sides of his neck and before he knew it, he was out and Robin was out cold. Slade looked at him and nudged him to make sure he was out and then he picked up the boy wonder and headed back to his base.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin slowly began to wake up and saw that he was in Slade's lair. He tried to get up but his legs and arms were chained together. He growled but he could not get out.

"Stop struggling Robin," Slade said softly.

"Get away from me you creep!"

"Such a fowl mouth for one so young," He replied calmly. He then grabbed Robin by his shirt, but what he did not know was that the Boy wonder had a plan. He then felt Robin punch him in his stomach! Robin was able to use a small nail he found on the floor to get out of the handcuffs and the feet cuffs. Robin then took that opportunity to try to jump out the window, but Slade grabbed him by his foot and slammed him back down on the ground.

"LET GO OF ME SLADE! I don't know what's going on, but whatever you're planning won't work!" Robin yelled as he turned over on his back and tried to kick Slade in the face, but Slade hit him hard in the leg, sounding like he cracked a bone! Robin screamed as he felt the bone give way and he landed on the ground. Slade landed a few feet away from him and then walked over to examine the boy wonder. He saw that Robin was holding his leg and had trouble trying to stand.

"Stay down Robin."

"G-get away from me!"

"Why?"

"Because you're an enemy and you always will be!"

"Why do you act so rash Robin? Your mouth could cause your other leg to be broken as well."

"I don't care what you say Slade; you're a monster! Why did you kidnap me?!"

"Because you are the leader of the Titans. Without you, they have no leader. Meaning that no one and nothing can stand in my way."

"They will stop you!"

"How can they without you? It is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for the Titans," Robin growled in response.

Meanwhile back at the Titan's headquarters…

"We know that Slade has Robin now!" Starfire said.

"Let's go and search for the entire town! Now that I'm leader…" Beast Boy began.

"HOLD ON! Who said you were leader?! Now that he's gone I should be leader!" Cyborg chimed in.

"What are you talking about?!" Beast Boy replied.

"I know more about this town than you do!"

While they were arguing, Silverfire was by the window and he had his eyes closed as if he was concentrating. His silver eyes then opened wide and then he turned around.

"I am picking up Robin's life energy; it's weak but there is still a trail." He said as he turned around and alerted all of the Titans. Raven then stood up and put a force field around all of the Titans and made them freeze, everyone except for Starfire.

"Listen. I think Silverfire should be the leader for now. He can sense Robin's life energy and I can sense it as well."

"If that's the case then why don't we both be leaders?" Silverfire smiled at Raven.

"No, I think you and Starfire should be." Raven smiled softly.

"Now let's go and save Robin!" Starfire called out happily as she and the other Titans ran out of the tower and followed Silverfire and Raven to Robin's location.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin felt blood stain his mouth, but he was not going to give in. He stood up and tried to find the exit, but he was once again grabbed by his cape and drug back.

"LET GO OF ME SLADE!"

"Robin…stop trying to escape me. You are becoming tiresome." Slade whispered in an exasperated manner.

"I will never give up!"

"Typical." Came the flat response.

Meanwhile, Silverfire and the others were flying quickly towards the lair.

"We're almost there." Silverfire whispered.

"Yes, I can feel him close by." Raven replied.

"Don't put your guard down; Slade could have traps set for us." Cyborg whispered.

"I know." Beast Boy whispered.

"Guys….look ahead." Silverfire pointed. Everyone looked and saw a purple glow heading towards them. The person looked injured and exhausted. Suddenly, all of their eyes widened!

"IT'S BLACKFIRE!" Starfire gasped.

"Get ready!" Beast Boy replied, preparing himself to fight.

"Guys hold your fire! She doesn't look like she is in a position to fight!" Silverfire said softly. And they were right! Blackfire flew near them, but once she was close enough, she almost fell out of the sky. Silverfire had to hold her to keep her from falling down. She was beaten, bruised, and looked like she had just been in a fight! After explaining who Silverfire was and the cousins getting reacquainted, Blackfire was ready to speak.

"What happened sister?" Starfire asked.

"What are you doing on Earth?!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" Raven asked flatly.

"I have been attacked by Slade…he…he promised that he would help me acquire the Tamaranean throne, but he lied." She angrily hissed. "I fought him for my rights, but he was too strong. He will pay for his disloyalty when I tear him limb from limb."

"Sister, did he learn of the location of our planet?"

"Yes. But he needs someone to lead him there who has been there before. I escaped before he could use me." Blackfire replied.

"Well, everyone who has lived on Tamaran is here," Silverfire replied. Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened in terror!

"ROBIN! HE'S BEEN TO TAMARAN!" Starfire gasped.

"And he's been kidnapped by Slade!" Cyborg replied.

"Then, Slade is going to use him to get to Tamaran and take over!" Blackfire replied.

"We won't let him get away with this! Come on! We're closer to his base!" Silverfire replied.

Meanwhile back at the lair…

"Robin…stop squirming. There is no escape."

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEP!"

"Insults will get you nowhere. You and I are going to Tamaran." Slade replied as he picked up Robin and heaved him over his shoulder. Robin struggled against his chains, but he was bound tight.

"You'll never take over an alien planet!"

"Watch me…" Slade replied calmly. "You think you are strong enough to stop me? You're not even strong enough to escape me on your own."

"Maybe not alone, but with us he can…" A voice replied. Slade looked up and saw a Tamaranean male heading his way. Slade quickly dropped Robin and he and Silverfire began to fight ferociously.

"Get Robin out of here!" Silverfire ordered.

"Ah, another alien from Tamaran….looks like Earth is being invaded." Slade growled as he threw a hard punch at Silverfire's face.

"Back off Slade; we know your plans!" Cyborg growled as he aimed his gun and shot at him. Slade barely dodged it and threw a kick that sent Cyborg through the wall.

"No matter. Once I'm in space there is nothing you all can do to stop me," Slade replied, now fighting Starfire. Beast Boy was busy untying Robin and helping their wounded leader to safety.

"Beast Boy, you've got to warn the others! Slade has another trick up his sleeve!"

"What is it?!"

"He's distracting you all! That's not the real Slade! The real Slade is escaping!"

"How do you know?!" Beast boy gasped.

"Watch…." Robin whispered. He then stood up and threw his batarang and it hit Slade in the back! The back tore away and showed a series of wires! All that time they had been fighting a robot!

Uh oh! The real Slade is escaping!


	5. Chapter 5

A Fight for the Tamaranean Throne Chapter 5

Final Chapter Finale!

The titans heard the ground beneath them shift and the walls began to crumble. Before they knew it, a large spaceship was emerging from the ground and tearing the place apart!

"IT'S SLADE!" Robin yelled.

"He's heading for Tamaran!" Starfire yelled.

"Guys! We gotta stop him! If he reaches outerspace, we can't stop him!" Cyborg replied.

"Why? We have a ship of our own!"

"But by the time we get inside, he will already have a headstart!"

"Then, we have to stop him now!" Blackfire growled as she, Silverfire, and Starfire grabbed a part of the spaceship and began to tear it apart.

"If we put a hole in it, it's up to you all to get inside and kill the ship's motor." Silverfire replied.

"Got it! Titan's move!" Robin commanded as he and the others jumped inside of the ship and tried to find Slade. The ship was deathly silent…almost as silent as death itself.

"Guys, be on guard; Slade could be anywhere," Robin whispered.

"We'll be fine Robin as long as we….OOMPH!" Starfire gasped as she was grabbed and shoved into the wall.

"STARFIRE!" Robin called out. He turned in horror to see that Slade had her by her hair with her arm bent back!

"Robin…make one wrong move and I break her arm," He said calmly.

"You sick worm…" Robin hissed.

"Insults…petty insults…"

"What have you to gain from taking over an alien planet," Cyborg growled, trying to get a good shot at him with his arm gun.

"Simple. Once I take over that one, I will use its resources to gain their allies' trust. Once I gain their trust, nothing can stop me from taking over the universe. Simple as that." Slade responded, in a matter of fact manner, while still holding Starfire. Robin growled and ran forward but Slade sent a good kick in his stomach that sent him flying into the wall!

"ROBIN!" Starfire called. Her eyes then glowed green in anger and she managed to flip Slade on his back. She then attempted to stomp on his face, but he moved just in time!

"Temper, temper princess…" Slade taunted.

"You haven't seen temper until you've seen mine!" A voice roared. He turned and his eye widened as Blackfire rammed into him and tried to choke him against the wall. "Try to steal my throne?! Petty human…listen closely as I break every bone in your worthless body!"

"Blackfire…so hostile for one so young," Slade responded, not even showing fear. He then wrapped his legs around her waist and punched her in her side. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as she fell to her knees in pain; she felt a jolt of discomfort shooting through her.

"NO! YOU MONSTER!" Silverfire yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Beast Boy gasped.

"He hit her pressure point! Every Tamaranean has one! It can render then immobile for up to four hours!" Starfire gasped as she ran to protect her sister.

"Don't…worry…about…me…KILL HIM!" Blackfire commanded.

"With pleasure…" Silverfire hissed, but Starfire flew in his way.

"Silverfire! We don't kill!"

"Maybe you don't on Earth, but on Tamaran, we kill those who try to kill our family!" He said as his silver eyes glowed in anger.

"But we are on Earth…please don't!" Starfire pleaded.

"No need to plead princess; your little group couldn't kill me even if they tried," Slade taunted as he ran back to get the ship off of Autopilot. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven ran to stop him!

"We need to go and turn this ship around before it leaves Earth's orbit!" Raven commanded.

"And fast! According to my calculations, we will be leaving Earth's orbit in about 10 mintues!" Cyborg replied.

"Well, let's get to work then!" Beast Boy said as he ran to grab the wheel. But the minute he got to the wheel, he was grabbed by his neck and thrown into the wall.

"Aw man, you gonna pay for that one!" Cyborg hissed as he began shooting at Slade with everything he had!

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted as she picked up large metals slabs and aimed then right for Slade. Slade ducked and dodged with perfect ease and he managed to grab her before she could chant again.

"You know…if you weren't the daughter of my sworn enemy, I would consider making you my apprentice." He said, getting closer to her face.

"Monster…" She growled, as her eyes glowed white and she kicked at him to get him off of her. His eye narrowed and he picked her up and tossed her at Beast Boy.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he quickly caught her midair. Cyborg ran over to help them, but the minute he was close enough, Raven gasped.

"GUYS NO! MOVE BACK!" But her warning came too late. A large tube dropped on them and they were trapped!

"Apologies, but I can't have all of these passengers on my ship," Slade responded as he walked over and pressed a red button that opened the trap door. Once the door was open, he walked over and pushed the trapped titans out of the door!

"NO!" Starfire screamed! She walked in just as Slade pushed them out! She quickly punched Slade aside and flew out the trap door to save her friends!

"We're gonna die!" Beast Boy panicked.

"No we won't! Here comes Starfire!" Cyborg replied. "But Rave, we're gonna need a forcefield! Starfire could get burned up out there! We're too high up!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she stood up and a black aura formed around them. It encased Starfire as she grabbed onto the tube and pulled with all her might to stop the tube from crash landing on the ground!

"It's going too fast!" Starfire gasped, beads of sweat forming.

"Keep trying Star!" Beast Boy begged.

"Must…Save…Friends!" Starfire gasped as she tried to pull up once more, but it was still too hard! She almost gave up, until she felt someone helping her! She looked and saw Silverfire pulling with her!

"Keep pulling them up! They'll die if we don't slow them down!"

"And we will too!" Starfire replied.

"Keep pulling!" Silverfire commanded, sweating pouring down his face!

Meanwhile back in the spaceship…

Robin and Slade were staring at each other in utter silence. They knew that this was going to end badly for one of them.

"Robin…why do you keep fighting your destiny?"

"What destiny?!"

"You are destined to be my apprentice."

"I already told you Slade…"

"No you didn't…"

"Yes I did. I…I belong to the Titans."

"I sense uncertainty."

"Perhaps…" Robin began.

"Yes Robin?"

"Perhaps…"

"Yes…"

Robin looked at him and slowly began to approach him. Slade watched him and the minute that they were within a few inches from each other, Robin quickly pressed the eject button behind Slade and tried to push Slade out!

"Foolish move Robin; I knew you would try something like that." Slade responded as he sent an upper cut into the hero's face! Robin was still weak from earlier so he knew that he may not live through this.

"And I knew that you would be foolish enough to listen, at least for a few minutes Slade. Your ship will self-destruct in a few moments!" Robin smiled deviously.

"This ship may self-destruct, but he will DIE AT MY HANDS!" A voice thundered. Both turned and saw Blackfire charge at him and the two began to fight again.

"Petty human…do you think you can stop me! I will be queen of Tamaran!"

"An alien queen that cannot even defeat a human? Interesting…" He taunted. He knew exactly what he was doing. The angrier she became the more he used that to tire her out. But she was not giving up so easily; she grabbed his mask and she broke part of it with her bare hands! That made him angry!

"You'll pay for that!" He growled. He then kicked her in her stomach and pushed her towards the exit.

"Awww..did I make you angry?" She taunted and she began to laugh. He then gave her a smirk and was about to send another kick her way, when the ship began to break apart.

"No princess…I don't become angry with children." He taunted as his eye narrowed. Blackfire's eyes glowed purple and she angrily charged, but he was ready for her. He moved right in time and then sent a punch that knocked her out cold. He then picked her up and tossed her out the door! Luckily, Starfire and Silverfire saw her and they were able to rescue her before she too got burned up in the fall!

Slade was about to evacuate the ship too; he was angry that his entire plan was ruined! But he wasn't too concerned. He was determined to figure out another way to get to Tamaran. While these thoughts swirled in his mind, he saw Robin weakly trying to get up. His eye narrowed and he briskly walked over and he picked Robin up by his shirt.

"Go ahead…" Robin said, not afraid to die.

"Not today Robin…" Slade responded as he threw the hero over his shoulder and put him in the escape pod with him.

"W-What are you doing?!" Robin gasped. Slade didn't respond. He just looked at the hero one more time.

"Until next time Robin…" He said as he pinched a nerve in his neck and knocked him out cold.

When Robin came to, he was surrounded by his friends! Everyone was alright!

"Robin? Are you alright?" Starfire asked, clearly concerned.

"Y-Yeah, is everyone alright?" Robin asked, trying to get up.

"Yes. Everyone is fine. Blackfire was picked up by the alien authorities and Silverfire and I finished bandaging everyone up."

"Robin? What happened up there?" Beast Boy asked.

"S-Slade…I think he saved my life."

"What?!"

"Impossible!"

"Guys…he did. He put me in an escape pod."

"Guys…Robin, may be right. Remember, we found him in those bushes over there. And none of us saw him leave the ship with the rest of us." Raven responded. All of the Titans stood in pure silence. The thought of Slade saving anyone was very surprising.

"Well, the good thing is that we stopped him from taking over Tamaran." Silverfire responded.

"Yes! My friends we need to celebrate!" Starfire giggled.

"Yes! Tofu pizza on me!" Beast Boy smiled.

"Whoop de doo…" Raven replied smugly. All of the titans laughed and headed back to town, but Robin could only stare into the distance.

"Until next time Slade…until next time.." He whispered to himself as he walked towards the Titans Tower for the celebration. For now, peace was restored and they protected Silverfire and Starfire's home world. But the world will always need the titans!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
